Surprise A Klaine Fanfiction
by HogwartsJagwaar
Summary: This is my first Klaine fanfiction its quite short but i hope you enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

Staring inside his locker Blaine smiled as he looked down at the note from his boyfriend 'meet me in the auditorium later, i have a surprise for you Kurt x' It had just turned January and it was quite cold outside so a duet would cheer him up from the cold weather. He closed the locker and started to walk to his next lesson slightly altering his simple grey bow tie, it had been quite a good Monday and the auditorium later would make this day perfect.

Kurt sat there chewing the end of his pen, History was not the best subject to have especially when he was so excited about his surprise for Blaine later and this subject was so depressing. He drew a small heart in the corner of his History book Mr Nelson wouldn't even see it he was practically blind and it was the only way to keep himself alive while the silent lesson dragged on. Just then his name came on over the speakers 'Kurt Hummel, to Sue Sylvester's office immediately!' His heart started beating faster as he collected his things and started to walk down to her office, he was relieved that he didn't have to sit in that classroom for any longer but was wondering why it was so urgent. Could something of happened to Blaine or his father? Or maybe it was just Sue being overdramatic and needed to discuss how much gel Mr Schue puts in his hair and how it was unnatural? If it wasn't to do with Blaine had he heard it over the speakers? Either way it got him out of History so it couldn't be as bad as learning about some war in some century.

Blaine sat in the auditorium anxiously waiting for Kurt to turn up he had a free lesson last thing and decided to get there early, he played a few notes on the piano to break the silence when he heard footsteps and stopped waiting anxiously. However it wasn't the face he was expecting, starting from the black shiny shoes, the grey trousers and the Dalton blazer leading up to the unforgettable smirk he always had on his face. Sebastian. His happy face changed to a disgusted look as anything involving Sebastian was bad.

'What are you doing here?' Blaine said slightly more harshly than intended.

'I came to see you obviously' replied Sebastian, the same smirk still spread widely across his (as Kurt described it) 'meerkat' face. Thinking of Kurt, Blaine wondered where he was.

'What have you done to Kurt?' Blaine said trying not to show how uncomfortable and nervous he had suddenly just become. 'Doesn't matter anyway I've got to go' Blaine muttered walking quickly towards the auditorium door.


	2. Chapter 2

'You're not going anywhere' Sebastian said, enjoying the worry he could see in Blaine's eyes. 'Don't worry your precious boyfriend is safe, for now anyway, the doors are surrounded by David and i think his name is Azimio but anyway i came to say I'm not going to interfere with your life anymore i have found someone.'

'Wait, what?' Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sebastian. Dating.

'Don't act so surprised me and Karofsky are very happy together but on the other hand i still don't like that boyfriend of yours and before long you will be all alone and my plan will have worked.'

Meanwhile Kurt sat still and shocked in Sue's office at what was happening.

'Sweet sweet Porcelain, just admit you sent that email it was from your account and i know you hate me. What was it a protest, did you and Young Burt Reynolds have a fight and now you want to take out your anger on others. I've got to hand it to you some of those lines were great, in fact I'm going to use them myself.' Sue said quite quickly, picking up her pen and writing some new additions to her 'book of insults'.

'I don't know how it was sent from my account but i didn't write any of it and no my relationship with Blaine is absolutely fine.' Kurt tried to think of how it could of sent but thought of no possibilities when his mention of Blaine reminded him of the auditorium and he planned on how to get out of the office as quick as possible.

Back in the auditorium Sebastian was still talking to Blaine after explaining where his boyfriend was and how he hacked Kurt's account (blaine4ever is not a good password apparently) and sent lots of insults to Sue Sylvester when suddenly Sebastian forced Blaine against the wall and kissed him, Blaine quickly responded hitting him in the face but at the wrong time. Karofsky walked in to see Sebastian on the floor with blood coming from his nose. Without even waiting for a reason a fist came towards Blaine's face and then everything went blurred.

'Wait, i can't have been there, that email was sent at 2pm right?' Kurt questioned the cheerleader coach, no matter how much he did hate her he had to get out of there and find Blaine.

'Well yes, but-' Sue started to say when Kurt responded quickly.

'I was in History at that point i couldn't have sent it.' For the first time in about 2 hours or however long this interrogation had been going on for Kurt thought he might actually get out of there.

'That is true' Sue said checking his timetable on the system and then slightly wondering why he suddenly just thought of this.

'Okay, but if i find out it was you things won't be pleasant.'

Kurt eventually got free from the office, when Sebastian stumbled passed him with Karofsky holding him up, Kurt paced up his speed to find Blaine in the auditorium on the floor unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A blurry image started to come into focus as Blaine slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am i?' he croaked to the figure which he now figured out was Kurt.

'You are in hospital, after Karofsky knocked you out and i eventually reached the auditorium i phoned for an ambulance and they took you here' Kurt replied, comforting his boyfriend who still looked a bit dazed.

'Thank you Kurt, i couldn't have asked for anyone better.' Blaine said smiling and taking hold of his hand.

'Well after we've got out of here i can finally give you that surprise you've been waiting for' Kurt laughed as Blaine tried to hug him whilst still laying on the hospital bed. The next day Kurt gave the small box to Blaine, grinned at his amazed face.

'Kurt, its beautiful looking at the ring with the word 'courage' engraved on it.' A small tear falling from his eye. 'Thank you so much.' Their lips softly pressing against each other nothing would ever break their relationship or what they had together.


End file.
